PTT over cellular (PoC) platforms involve providing PoC functionality (e.g., call group management, call origination, call transmittal, talk-back call termination, floor management, filtering, etc.) through clients on client devices. The PoC functions may be performed by one or more servers, and communications between the client devices and the servers may be performed over a network.